doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Underground Species Part 1
The first of two parts. The Doctor and Clara stumble into a war that is too quiet and they must work out who is behind it and why. But will they be able to escape in victory or will it be a bloodshed? Story “Where to this time?” Clara asked grinning towards the Doctor. “We will set the TARDIS to random” the Doctor said also smiling as he gone around the TARDIS. “Should be exciting” Clara said as she watched on as the Doctor gone around the TARDIS. “It always is” the Doctor replied “you always do this” Clara said “do what?” The Doctor asked going about the TARDIS “you always love showing off being clever” Clara smiled. “I can’t control that” the Doctor tried not to grin “that grin” Clara smiled “okay I love it” the Doctor smiled. “Okay can we get to our next adventure then?” Clara asked “sorry just-” “the Doctor looked towards Clara for the answer. “Showing off” she said smiling “well” the Doctor pulled one last lever as the TARDIS landed. “Here” he said “we can go” he said “at least I don’t have to see anymore of you showing off” Clara said. “I don’t show off that much” the Doctor said shutting the TARDIS doors as they walked away “yes you do” Clara commented. “Something is wrong” the Doctor said looking around a blank city which seemed deserted. “Where are the people?” The Doctor asked as they started to walk towards the city. “Do you hear that?” The Doctor asked “what?” Clara asked “exactly” the Doctor asked “nothing then” Clara said. They went into the town seeing abandoned houses as they saw windows smashed as they looked around. It was dark all around with no sound “it is too silent” the Doctor said as he picked up a bag of crisps from the floor. “Empty” the Doctor said licking the inside of the bag “urgh” Clara said “there has been people recently here” the Doctor said as they heard footsteps. “Doctor is somebody here?” Clara asked “yes something is here as the crisp packet has recently been eaten from” the Doctor said looking towards Clara. They walked towards a building. “So we are walking towards a deserted building, but why?” Clara asked “well” the Doctor started “in all the horror movies the deserted buildings usually have something in them ready to kill” Clara started to look more scared. “We have thought Daleks and Cybermen what could be scary now?” The Doctor asked as they went into the building. “Why this building?” Clara asked “because it has recently been used” the Doctor replied. They went further into the building. “Oh no” the Doctor said as red eyes flashed before them “red eyes are never good” Clara said as the Doctor grabbed Clara’s hand “run” he shouted as they began running. The Doctor looked back as he saw a corpse behind them as the red eyes began to get nearer to them. The Doctor and Clara continued running “an Ood” the Doctor smiled. “You know them?” Clara asked “of course I do and they have red eye” the Doctor said as he heard footsteps in front. “Duck” someone said holding a huge gun in front of the Doctor and Clara who both ducked as the person started to fire bullets at the Ood. “No” the Doctor shouted as the Ood went down. The Doctor ran towards it. “You killed it” he said “us or them” a man said showing himself. “What is your name soldier?” The Doctor asked “Kyle and you?” Kyle asked them “Clara and he is the Doctor” Clara said “Doctor who?” Kyle asked “exactly” Clara smiled. “Look over there” Clara said as they looked towards where she was pointing “many red eyes” the Doctor said as the Ood began running towards them. “We have got to run” the Doctor said as Kyle stopped and began shooting “stop” the Doctor shouted “us or them” Kyle said as the Doctor watched dozens of Ood getting slaughtered. “Well they were in a large pack” Clara said “that is Ood” Kyle said “you mean odd and why is it odd?” The Doctor asked “well they normally hunt individually and something is making them hunt in packs” Kyle told the Doctor. “Have there been people with you?” Clara asked “yes but they all died with those Ood eating them” Kyle looked down sadly. “They are slaves” the Doctor said “and you’re point is?” Kyle asked “he means they are being ordered to do something” Clara said “so they are just taking orders like any ordinary soldier” Kyle said. “Well we need to find the master of this war” the Doctor said getting his sonic out as he began scanning the Ood’s. “They are all being controlled by a link” the Doctor said scanning his sonic all around “the sonic has detected them” the Doctor said. “We once had a sonic probe” Kyle said “this is a sonic screwdriver” the Doctor told him. “Probe” Kyle said “screwdriver” the Doctor told him “both off you, shut up” Clara said as they both looked towards her. “The signal is coming from underground” the Doctor said as they began running about with Doctor waving his sonic about. “Here is the entrance” he smiled looking down at a drainpipe “a bit basic isn’t it?” Clara asked “well simple is unexpected as everyone always tries to see the complicated” the Doctor said. The Doctor waved his sonic around the drainpipe “so the killers are in here?” Kyle asked “yes and I think I know what they are” the Doctor responded as he opened up the drainpipe. They jumped inside as they walked around hearing steps all around them “there is a city here” the Doctor said as they continued walking seeing a huge light at the end of the sewer ridden tunnel. The Doctor stepped out seeing what he had expected. “What is this place?” Kyle asked “an underground city owned by the Silurians” the Doctor said “we are on Earth” he smiled looking down. They heard footsteps stop behind them. “Hands up” the Silurians shouted “we will shoot” another said as they all raised their hands. “This is boring” one said “we cannot let them go just shoot” one said “we come in peace” the Doctor said “yet you have weapons execute them” the leader ordered. They followed his order as they began shooting. Category:Stories featuring Silurians Category:Stories featuring Ood Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald